femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz (Stranger at the Door)
Liz (Megan Fahlenbock) was the villainess of the 2004 Lifetime film Stranger at the Door. History Liz was a prison pharmacist at the Landberry Correctional Facility, where she met and began a relationship with inmate Mitch. Her slight backstory also revealed that her father left her when she was a child, later being shot and killed in a bar fight. Prior to the film's events, Mitch stole the identity of his cellmate Jamie Fisher, after learning from him that he was the son of Kathleen Norris (the film's main protagonist) who she gave up for adoption as a teenager. Liz colluded with Mitch in his greedy plot, planning to run away with her lover to Costa Rica after bilking the Norris family of their perceived wealth; unaware of the fact that the Norris family was struggling financially. Events Mitch successfully convinced Kathleen that he was her long-lost son, and was invited to move into her house when he claimed to be attending a nearby college. Afterwards, Mitch visited Liz at her house, where the pair kissed as they were revealed as villainous conspirators and lovers. As Mitch informed Liz of their plan's progression, Liz expressed concern over Mitch being away from her so long (particularly being jealous of Tara, Greg's daughter and Kathleen's stepdaughter) and became upset when Mitch accidentally broke the angel necklace he'd given her. After bemoaning that the Norris family wasn't as wealthy as they believed they were and seeing Mitch researching potassium chloride online, Liz reveals to her lover that she could get him the drug in a few days. Later on, after Liz provided Mitch with potassium chloride, Liz revealed that she knew the drug could be used to induce a heart attack and that she was aware of Mitch's plan to kill Kathleen's husband Greg in order to gain access to his one million dollar life insurance policy. While Liz initially appeared appalled by Mitch's intentions, the villainess eventually revealed that she knew from the beginning that Mitch was lying in his previous claims that no one would be hurt and was content with his plan to kill Greg, but made Mitch promise he wouldn't lie to her or keep secrets. After Mitch killed Greg, Liz grew impatient with Mitch's absence, as well as how long it was taking to get her necklace fixed; Mitch having been forced to give the necklace to Kathleen after Tara caught him in a lie. Climax Tara eventually came to suspect "Jamie" fully due to learning his claims of going to South America contradicted with his not having a passport, and the film's climax had Kathleen learning from a call to the real Jamie's foster mother that Mitch was an imposter, as the real Jamie was still in prison. At that moment, Mitch took Kathleen hostage and later did the same to Tara, with Tara finding Liz waiting on the couch for her. After complimenting Tara's house, Mitch appeared and took Tara at gunpoint to the basement to join Kathleen, while having Liz make them something to eat. Later on, as the villainous duo brought Kathleen and Tara food, Mitch introduced Liz to their hostages, with Liz revealing that she and Mitch met in prison and that what they had was "love at first sight". Liz and Mitch then brought Tara to use the bathroom, with Tara convincing the pair to let her use the bathroom upstairs in an attempt to escape through the window. Tara's escape attempt failed when Mitch quickly caught and re-captured her outside the house, with Liz lambasting Tara for trying to escape after she and Mitch brought her back to the basement. Liz later became angry at Mitch after finding her necklace among Kathleen's jewelry, though Mitch was ultimately able to calm his lover down as he revealed that Greg's life insurance check had arrived. Returning to Kathleen and Tara, Mitch and Liz revealed their plan for Greg's life insurance money: Mitch would take Kathleen to deposit the check into a bank account of Mitch's in Costa Rica, with a pistol-wielding Liz staying behind to guard Tara and killing her if Mitch didn't call her by 2pm to say the transfer went through. During that time, the evil Liz revealed her history while taunting Tara, eventually preparing to shoot her as the final seconds ticked down, ignoring Tara's pleas not to shoot her. But just before she could, Mitch called to inform her that the transfer went through, with Liz briefly claiming she had already killed Tara before revealing that she was safe. Death The next phase of Liz and Mitch's plan had them taking Kathleen and Tara to their family cabin, with Liz guarding Kathleen as she got ready. During that time, Kathleen questioned Liz on what made her believe Mitch wouldn't betray her and take the money for himself, only for Liz to snap at her and proclaim she didn't know anything about her and Mitch. Liz also boasted that she knew exactly what kind of person Mitch was, callously revealing to Kathleen in the process that he had killed Greg. Upon arriving at the cabin, after playfully chiding Liz for revealing to Kathleen that he'd killed Greg, Mitch had Liz tie her and Tara up to wooden posts. It was then that Mitch began creating a makeshift explosive using the fireplace, revealing that the evil duo had always intended to kill Kathleen and Tara to cover their tracks as they escaped. But as Liz taunted Kathleen about how got at lying Mitch was, she revealed that her lover had even tried to deceive her before holding Mitch at gunpoint. It was then that Liz revealed that she'd seen how Mitch only had one plane ticket to Costa Rica in his luggage, figuring out that it meant he had planned on backstabbing Liz and taking the money for himself. After blasting Mitch for attempting to betray her and turning out like the other men in her life, the evil Liz shot Mitch as he attempted to grab his own gun. Afterwards, Liz smugly proclaimed that she figured out Mitch's scheme before Kathleen did, as well as how she planned to flee to Costa Rica on her own and enjoy her ill-gotten gains alone. As Liz prepared to finish off Mitch, however, family friend Maynard Zell (having arrived after being called by Delia Winter, the Norris' neighbor who became worried after running into Kathleen and Mitch at the bank) arrived to check on her and Tara, with the evil Liz getting ready to kill him, despite Kathleen offering to talk him into leaving. Before she could, however, Mitch convinced Kathleen to kick his gun over to him, allowing Mitch to shoot and kill his murderous lover before dying of his own wounds. Gallery Liz2.png Liz Couch.png Liz3.png Liz4.png Liz Jamie Gun.png Liz5.png Liz Intimidates Tara.png|Liz taunting Tara Liz Gun2.png Liz Death.png|Liz after being shot to death by Mitch Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot